


make that pullout game weak

by princealliance (anaksemuabangsa)



Series: pullout game [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Getting Together, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Reverse Size Kink, Rutting, Self-Lubrication, graphic descriptions of baekhyun's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaksemuabangsa/pseuds/princealliance
Summary: The tutoring idea had come from Kun. The falling in love with said tutor? That's all Yukhei.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: pullout game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903606
Comments: 62
Kudos: 513





	make that pullout game weak

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. listen, i've had this sitting in my drafts since forever.  
> 2\. i don't know what came over me but this is dedicated to all the bottom yukhei enthusiasts out there you deserve all the subby yukhei in the world. yukhei my sweet summer child.  
> 3\. perfect medical student byunbaek because i project heavily and because it's sexy.  
> 4\. the aesthetic that baekhyun has in this au is inspired by [this outfit](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ef8l1q9UwAE6JoQ?format=png&name=small) .
> 
> wholly unbeta'd.

+++

The tutoring idea came from his Kun-ge (beloved, beloved Kun-ge who had the patient of a saint and magic head pat-giving hands) but the gossips came from Ten.

("I heard he's an alpha who _only_ dates female omegas," Ten drawled, chin cradled in one palm. "And that he has a _really_ small dick."

Yukhei curled his nose. " _Gross_ , man."

"It's what they say." Ten waggled his eyebrows. Yukhei promptly shoved him off his chair.)

Yukhei _really_ does not give a shit about alphas and dicks. The guy can have a dick the size of a pinky and Yukhei could not give two shits.

He gives a shit about failing basic anatomy.

"You'll like him, I promise," Kun says, his most reassuring grin in place. The one he uses to charm old ladies and pacify toddlers. "He's nice."

Baekhyun is an upperclassmen, apparently. Two years older than Yukhei is, who's studying to be a doctor and tutors on the side. He's a friend of Kun-ge's, a man of medicine himself. It only takes Yukhei stressing over his anatomy lectures one too many times (and _way_ too many texts to Kun-ge about cranial nerves), before Kun is sending Baekhyun's number to him. Telling Yukhei to text him.

"Why can't you tutor me instead, gege?" Yukhei pouts, thumb hovering over the save button on Baekhyun's contact.

"I already have my hands full," Kun explains. "Besides, if I tutor you, I'll just end up letting you sleep. Baekhyun is a nice guy, he teaches well, too."

Yukhei continues to pout, but he's already composing a wall of text to send to Baekhyun. An overly polite request of knowing his tutoring schedule and if he has time to meet Yukhei later that week. He trusts Kun, despite his own complaints, and knows that he's absolutely right. Ten's gossips be damned.

Yukhei sends the text, and puts his phone down, sighing.

"Thank you for helping me, ge."

Kun reaches over the sticky cafeteria table to ruffle his hair with his magic hand, smiling and making his dimples show. Yukhei sighs and leans into it, he's really good at that. Yukhei's annoyance dissipate, bombarded with Kun's charming smile and head pats.

"Of course, Yukhei, anything for you."

-

"I heard he's an absolute rebel, and only tutors because the faculty threatened to kick him out if he doesn't."

Yukhei doesn't look up from his textbook, where he's been boring holes to the same page for five hours. "Okay," he replies absently.

"I heard he's loaded, and changes girlfriends once a week."

"Okay."

"I heard that--"

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Yukhei snaps, fixing Ten with a withering stare. "I'm trying to study here, and you're not helping. Go bother Kun-ge or something."

"Kun is busy." Ten smirks, pats his arm. "And I heard that your _tutor_ does meth."

-

There are two Starbucks near Yukhei's campus building. One is small and is only one block away from the student center. The other is bigger, but closer to an office complex, a fifteen-minute bus ride from his campus.

 _That_ one is Yukhei's favorite. It has a calmer ambience, aimed at the older pencil-pusher crowd. And it's practically empty in afternoons. Only bustling in the morning. He and Mark go there sometimes after exams, because Mark is disgustingly into Java Chip and Yukhei has a thing for their raspberry syrup.

Baekhyun asked them to meet there, and that's already a check in Yukhei's good book.

Yukhei waits impatiently on his corner, legs jiggling. He's early by habit, but he doesn't know what to expect. He doesn't know what Baekhyun looks like. Ten's words gave him _expectations_. Not all good. What if Baekhyun is _really_ a douchebag like Ten described him? What if he doesn't like Yukhei? Oh God what if Baekhyun is one of those sexist alphas--

Sighing, Yukhei pulls out his iPad, and opens his anatomy book instead. It doesn't help speculating about a person that Kun absolutely likes. Kun is an angel, he _doesn't_ like bad people (Ten withstanding). Yukhei tries to make sense of the picture and words on his book instead. Imagines and fails to understand why he needs to know about neck compartments.

"Hello. Wong Yukhei?" A pleasant voice greets him suddenly.

Yukhei looks up, and his jaw promptly falls to the ground.

Baekhyun is absolutely, _absolutely_ gorgeous.

Endearing droopy eyes, a pointy nose and chin, slender fingers clutching the strap of his sling-on bag, and a cute, cute small mouth.

He had imagined a taller guy, a deeper voice. Sweatpants and a hoodie. But what he gets is a clean-cut man, a light beige sweater over a white button-up, paired with a pair of black jeans. Baekhyun's carrying a satchel, made out of leather, slung over a shoulder. He looks every bit the medical student that he should be.

And he's _hot_.

Yukhei realizes he'd been gawking and blushes, scrambling to get up and bowing.

"Nice to meet you, Baekhyun-ssi. I'll be in your care," Yukhei stammers. 

Baekhyun bows back. "Likewise." 

"Please, sit." Baekhyun says, even though it's Yukhei's table.

Yukhei sits. 

Baekhyun smiles at Yukhei, nice and friendly and square. "Yukhei," Baekhyun says, "let's start." 

-

Fifteen minutes later, Yukhei thinks he understands why those rumors about Baekhyun and girls _exist_.

Baekhyun is charming. Funny when he needs to be, and serious when Yukhei needs him to be. Baekhyun talks calmly. His voice is pleasant, a fine tenor. An undercurrent of sureness always present in his tone. Something that belies his unassuming appearance. There's assertiveness in his choice of words. Books no argument but expects a response. Yukhei wonders if this guy is really and alpha, but then he catches a slight whiff of Baekhyun's pine-forest scent. Sharp and commanding and oh yeah, Baekhyun is _definitely_ an alpha.

They talk, and at some point, Baekhyun pulls his glasses out, square-round frame sitting smartly on the bridge of his nose. It makes him look older. Considering he's two years older than Yukhei, Yukhei supposes it's a good thing. Without it Baekhyun looks boyish, with his chestnut brown hair somewhat messily falling into his eyes.

"What textbook are you using?" Baekhyun asks, leaning, head tilted to peek at Yukhei's iPad. "Is that Moore? God that's so word-y. Here, read this first."

Baekhyun pulls out a battered copy of Tortora out of his bag, and lays it in front of Yukhei.

Yukhei thumbs the pages briefly, the margins are filled with doodles with red pen and sticky notes. It's well-used, read constantly through the years.

"I thought we can't use this, sunbae?"

Baekhyun waves his hand. "You're taking anatomy with other pre-clinic students, that's why they don't let you read anything that isn't Moore. But Tortora is easier to read, and Moore is easier to understand if you at least know what you're reading about. This will help you.

Better yet, watch a youtube video, and _then_ read your Moore." Baekhyun grins.

Yukhei stares at him, how come he's never thought of that before?

"You'll be very acquainted with Khan Academy, I'm sure," he says, pulling out a thick notebook from his bag. "But I'll be here to discuss it with you and straighten up any misconceptions."

The notebook is cracked on the spine, and the front of it says _'I'm a doctor, don't give me apples!'_ in comic sans. It looks well used and taken care of. Everything he owns looks well-worn and well taken care of. Something in Yukhei just melts a little.

"Now, let's go over your lesson plan, yeah?" Baekhyun pulls out Yukhei's course study guide from a thin binder.

They discuss their schedules, all the way until Yukhei's midterms and finals. They settle on meeting every Thursday evenings, where Yukhei has the afternoons off. It helps that his anatomy class is on Wednesdays, that way he can immediately discuss with Baekhyun if he's confused about something.

Satisfied, Baekhyun takes a picture of their hand-written schedule and sends it to Yukhei's kakaotalk.

"Sorry if my writing is ugly," he apologizes sheepishly.

"That's okay, doctor's writing, right?"

Yukhei doesn't think the joke is funny, but Baekhyun laughs anyways, and Yukhei is suddenly awash with a feeling of _fondness_.

"Oh," Baekhyun perks up. "Today is Thursday, you want to start studying now?" Baekhyun asks.

Yukhei hesitates. It's late, but the five hour of not computing anything rushes back to him. He nods.

"Good," Baekhyun says, smiling. Something about the way he says it makes Yukhei wish he'd attach a ' _boy_ ' at the end.

"What are you studying this week, Yukhei?" Baekhyun asks. Yukhei promptly drives away all thoughts of Baekhyun calling him any variations of a good boy in _that_ voice out of his mind, and opens the last page of Moore he was reading.

-

By the time the hour is up, Yukhei has memorized all about neck compartments. His own notebook and e-book full of notes and annotations.

"Whoa," Yukhei says, awed. Brain fried but so _satisfied._ "I've been trying to understand that for five hours."

Baekhyun chuckles, twirling his pen between his fingers. The movement is equally distracting and attractive. "The key is to actually remember the clinical relevance to the structures. I didn't figure it out until second year either." 

"But I'm majoring in Sports Physiotherapy," Yukhei says weakly, banging his forehead against the table. "How do _you_ get all this, sunbae?"

"I took kinesiology, you know?"

"You took what?"

"I like rehabilitative medicine," Baekhyun answers. "So I took a physiotherapy course."

"Oh," Yukhei says smartly. "That's why Kun-ge recommended you."

"Yeah," Baekhyun smiles. It's a nice smile. Kind of square, shows all of his teeth. Yukhei likes it. "That's why he recommended me. I tutor first year nursing students too. Anything that has any medical science, really."

"What _can't_ you do?" Yukhei mumbles.

Baekhyun laughs. It's a nice laugh, Yukhei decidedly likes it. "Grow tall." He teases, poking Yukhei on the shoulder.

Yukhei whines, totally not-appropriately in front of a senior he's only met once. It's not fair that Baekhyun is this friendly and good looking _and_ smart. It's also not fair how easy he makes Yukhei feel around him.

"Oh," Baekhyun says suddenly, checking his watch (is that a fucking _Rolex,_ Jesus). "It's late, let's go home."

Yukhei groans, stretching up until his joints pop. He packs his pens and his iPad, shouldering his jeans jacket and then his bag. They both stand up, and Baekhyun really _is_ small. Barely reaching Yukhei's ear.

He tries not to smile, biting his lip. But it's hard, when Baekhyun has to look up to meet his eyes.

"I know what you're thinking," Baekhyun deadpans.

"I'm not thinking about anything."

" _No,_ I am not short. You're just too tall."

"I didn't even say anything!"

"Rule no. 1 of the Baekhyun tutoring experience," Baekhyun says, huffing a little, blowing his hair out of his eyes. It's cute. He turns on his heels and leads the way out, and Yukhei follows him, feels a little like a baby duckling. "I always know what you're thinking."

-

Baekhyun drives him home, horrified that Yukhei is taking the bus this late at night. Yukhei wants to bristle, tell Baekhyun that just because he's an omega, doesn't mean he can't take care of himself.

But Yukhei doesn't even know if Baekhyun _knows_ Yukhei is an omega.

"Get in the car or so help me God, Yukhei. I am not waking up to the news of one of my students being slaughtered," he said.

Yukhei expects a sensible sedan, a Honda Jazz, maybe, but Baekhyun, as it turns out, drives an Audi. Yukhei's jaw drops once he sees it, its interior a loud red. So one of Ten's nonsense turns out to be right after all.

Baekhyun is so chill about Yukhei's probable flailing, asking nicely about Yukhei's classes and friends and roomate. He's definitely not helping with convincing Yukhei that he isn't some kind of perfection sent from the heavens above.

They pull up in front of Yukhei's building, and Yukhei is kind of sad that the day is ending. He had fun with Baekhyun, and he'd like to have _more_ fun with Baekhyun.

"I'll see you next Thursday, Yukhei." Baekhyun smiles, and gives him a small wave.

Once his car is gone, Yukhei has to lean on the wall next to the entrance of his building to calm himself down. He can feel the budding of attraction there, after just _one_ meeting. A couple of hours spent together with Baekhyun teaching Yukhei anatomy, for god's sake.

Yukhei wills it down, dismisses it as a fluke, nothing but a temporary crush.

-

Thursdays come and go. Yukhei learns more anatomy than he thought he could. They're always holed up in that big Starbucks, in their little corner. Yukhei honestly does not mind spending money on Starbucks once a week, but Baekhyun always pays for the both of them.

Yukhei doesn't know if it means something else or not.

"Thank you, sunbae." Yukhei says every time.

"Please, Yukhei, call me hyung."

Baekhyun is _perfect_ perfect. Patient when Yukhei can't understand quickly, repeating concepts over and over again until he gets it. Answers Yukhei's questions about other subjects, too. Jokes with him and asks him how his other classes are, if he's having difficulty adjusting to university life or not. Baekhyun drives him home every time, and were Yukhei a little bit braver, he'd ask Baekhyun if he wants to come up and stay.

Between Baekhyun's overall perfectness and his soft sweaters and his square-round glasses, Yukhei is just a house of cards destined to fall.

-

"Sorry for intruding, do you mind?"

Yukhei looks up from his phone and finds Baekhyun smiling down at him. He panics, almost toppling his soda on the table.

Yukhei catches it just in time before it spills, heart thudding in his ears and heat crawling up his neck. "Of course hyung. It's fine. Please sit down."

Baekhyun sets the tray of food in front of him, still smiling cheerfully at Yukhei. As if not noticing his very sudden flailing. That's decidedly very kind of him. "Sorry, I know we don't meet outside of our tutoring sessions, but I was looking for Kun and he told me to wait with the table with you in it."

Yukhei nods dumbly.

"Have you eaten yet, Yukhei?"

Yukhei shakes his head.

"Oh." Baekhyun frowns. He pushes the tray of food to Yukhei. It has a plate of tteok and chicken and a plate of gimbap on it. "Help yourself, then. This is way too much food for me anyway."

Yukhei doesn't even know how to respond to that. Thank the heavens above and Kun's majestic purple hair, said man chooses that moment to appear, sliding into a chair next to Yukhei.

He says a short hi to Yukhei, and immediately regards Baekhyun. "Did you wait long?"

"Nope," Baekhyun answers, "Yukhei here was very good company." Baekhyun winks at him.

Yukhei flushes hotly.

Baekhyun nudges the tray further in front of Yukhei, and pulls out his laptop from his messenger bag.

"Can't believe we have to add _more_ to this. This is like, sixty-slides long already," Baekhyun grumbles.

"I know right." Kun fishes out his own laptop, sets it on the sticky cafeteria table. He flashes Yukhei a smile and a hair-ruffle, and opens up his and Baekhyun's presentation. But not even Kun's magic head pats can save Yukhei from the wormy feeling trying to eat away at Yukhei's organs.

"Eat, Yukhei," Kun says gently.

"Please, Yukhei," Baekhyun grins at him. "Don't mind us, really. Dig in."

Kun laughs. "You always buy too much food, Baekkie."

"This is for you too, Kun-ah," Baekhyun says, batting his eyelashes at Kun. "Can't have my trustee presentation partner dying of hypoglycemia." 

Yukhei watches them banter, silently picking up a piece of gimbap with his chopstick.

The thing is, Baekhyun is friendly with _everyone._ Yukhei has no idea if he's reading into it a bit too much. Because during their tutoring sessions, Baekhyun always plays it on the safe side, not too touchy to be other than platonic. But special enough that Yukhei is hopelessly endeared at him.

Something breaks inside Yukhei's chest. Fractures just a tiny bit. He's been freefalling into his feelings for Baekhyun. Caution thrown to the wind in the face of such a perfect alpha. But he hesitates, now. Finally seeing Baekhyun outside of their tutoring lessons. How _friendly_ he really is with everybody.

Baekhyun catches his eyes again, and sends him another bright smile. Yukhei swallows, wills his pesky feelings away.

Because Baekhyun, all-encompassing and larger than life, who smiles with all his teeth and says everything he means, will definitely not look at Yukhei that way.

-

"I'm fucked," Yukhei slurs, his head feels heavy. He's gonna rest it on the wall behind him real quick. He probably shouldn't have thrown back that second shot after all.

"Y-you're fucked?" Mark giggles, crawls over to Yukhei, dropping down on Yukhei's lap. He makes himself comfortable, head pillowed sideways on Yukhei's thighs. Bass pounds from outside of the room he's locked himself and Mark in.

"By who?" Mark says dumbly. "That tiny senior? Baekhyun?"

"He's not tiny," Yukhei counters, too long limbs flailing about to make his case. "He's just--compact. Yeah. Baekhyun-hyung is just compact." No but that's the wrong word, though. Baekhyun is--Baekhyun is _gorgeous._

"I'm so fucked," Yukhei whispers, horrified.

Mark pats his knee. He misses by twenty centimeters. "It's all the same to me bro, all the same to me."

Yukhei's mood sours. "How's th--how's tha' Jongin guy."

Mark pauses for a while. "Touché my good man," he says, "touché."

-

The other thing about Baekhyun is, in their two months of tutoring, he _never_ notices that Yukhei is an omega.

Yukhei does use his scent blocker religiously, doesn't like to be judged by his secondary gender first before he even opens his mouth. Baekhyun doesn't prod, doesn't pry, and that's nice. That's _really_ nice.

Except he wishes Baekhyun would pry, sometimes. Would ask Yukhei what his secondary gender is just so Yukhei can _see_ if that affects Baekhyun at all. He wonders if Baekhyun would blush, if he would stutter and flail around or if he would take it coolly. If he would increase his touches and just let go.

"Hello? Earth to Yukhei?" Baekhyun waves his hand in front of him.

"Mhgnf," Yukhei mumbles smartly, doesn't realize he'd been staring at the way Baekhyun's sweater fits a little too snug around the shoulders today. "Sorry, sunbae. Didn't get much sleep last night."

"I told, you, just hyung is fine." Baekhyun grins at him. He reaches across the table to ruffle Yukhei's hair, and Yukhei preens on the inside. He wonders how much of the skinship is Baekhyun's true nature, and how much is his alpha instinct.

Baekhyun looks confused, sometimes, when he finds himself coddling Yukhei. Pulling chairs for Yukhei, or dragging Yukhei bodily by his wrist to change tables, or when he finds himself bringing Yukhei his favorite snack. He looks confused, now, staring at his hand like it moved on his own.

Yukhei grins at him before he could question it. "Okay, hyung."

Baekhyun beams at him. He might be confused to his own body responses, but his alpha sure isn't.

-

Yukhei wakes up feeling warm, cheeks flushed and lower back and pelvis aching. He groans, reaching around for his phone. It's only 8am. Yukhei stumbles out of his bedroom to find Mark lounging on the couch.

Mark smells him before he could say anything. "Whoa, dude. Your heat's early."

Yukhei just nods, stumbles to the fridge to fetch a cold water bottle, immediately retreating to his room like a hermit, hiding under the blankets.

It feels horrible. Heats are horrible. Yukhei belatedly realizes he has to fill up the heat form on the uni website to make up for his absence. He also needs to text his classmates today, and tomorrow, to let them know he won't be attending classes.

He should text Baekhyun, too. Make up a reason or something. Baekhyun would worry if he just doesn't show up to a tutoring session. Because he's nice like that.

Yukhei's eyelids feel heavy though, and he closes his eyes, curls up under his blanket, suddenly feeling tired. He'll do all those things later. First, Yukhei needs to sleep.

-

Yukhei dozes, doesn't know how much time has passed until Mark pokes his head in, bringing with him a hot water bottle and a plate of toast.

"Hey."

The bed dips under Mark's weight, and Yukhei struggles to sit up, slouching when he gets upright. Mark passes him the water bottle and Yukhei takes it gratefully, pressing it to his lower abdomen.

"I hate heats," Yukhei mumbles. "I don't even feel good."

Mark offers him an apologetic smile, ruffling his hair. Thank god for best friends who _gets_ it.

"Eat your toast. I'm gonna be out late. I'll bring you boba, okay?"

Yukhei nods, munching on his food, careful with the plate underneath, so he doesn't get it on his bed.

"Have you told your friends you won't be in today?"

Yukhei shakes his head. Mark sighs and retrieves his phone for him, hands it to Yukhei, who takes it with a muffled _thanks._

"Text them. Text Baekhyun, too. He'll want to know."

Yukhei nods, and sends off the texts.

-

_Hyung, I'm sick. I don't think I can make it to our session today..._

_are you okay?? do you need me to drive you to the doctor??_

_It's just a little cold!! I'm fine, don't worry. I told Kun-ge, I'll be fine ^^_

_okay.._

_get well soon Yukhei <3_

Yukhei giggles at the heart emoji, flops around in his bed, feeling suddenly warmer than before.

-

The insistent knocking on his door wakes him. He blinks awake blearily. His eyes feel like shit, mouth dry. He swings his legs to the side of the couch, groaning. Yukhei feels like shit. He drags himself towards the door, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. The knocking doesn't stop, even when Yukhei yells a loud "be right there!"

It must be Mark. He forgets his keys on a daily basis. Why can't he call Yukhei like a normal human person?

Yukhei starts to fume. Mark knew he was in heat, why wasn't he more careful? He grabs the doorknob and wrenches the door open, insult ready on the tip of his tongue.

"Did you forget your keys again, you dumb--"

Yukhei's words dies in his throat when he looks down and finds Baekhyun's droopy eyes staring up at him.

"Yukhei? How are you--feeling." Baekhyun falter, he blinks, and Yukhei can see the flaring of his nostrils. Can see his throat work as he swallows. The minute dilating of his pupils as Yukhei's pheromones finally hit him full blast.

Baekhyun swallows once, twice, eyes shifting between Yukhei's face and a far point over his shoulder.

The cat is out of the bag.

Yukhei internally braces for impact.

But it doesn't come. Instead, Baekhyun lifts up his hand and shakes it, to show the plastic bag he has dangling between his fingers. Baekhyun still uses plastic. At least that part of him isn't flawless.

"I brought um, soup? I don't know what you liked so I got you non-spicy Mandu-guk."

Yukhei stares at him, brain trying to process the scene in front of him. He really shouldn't invite Baekhyun in. Baekhyun is an alpha. Baekhyun is an alpha, and Yukhei is an omega in heat. Baekhyun is an alpha, and Yukhei has a crush on him.

Yukhei swallows heavily.

"Yeah, mandu is fine. Come on in, hyung."

Yukhei opens the door wider for Baekhyun to walk in. When Baekhyun passes him, Yukhei catches a hint of something other than pine, something clean like cotton. He shivers.

"Kitchen is on the right," Yukhei says.

Baekhyun nods, making a beeline there, he leaves his satchel on a kitchen stool, and pulls out a small pan to heat up the broth of the Mandu.

"Oh," Baekhyun realizes after a while. "Have you eaten? I just assumed--"

Yukhei shakes his head, folding himself to a chair. "I haven't. I'd like the mandu, thank you, hyung."

Baekhyun just nods, teeth worrying his bottom lip, not meeting Yukhei's eyes.

He turns his back to Yukhei.

Today he has a millennial-pink cardigan on, a wide-collared short-sleeved shirt, visible from the outline of his arms.

Baekhyun had never looked like a typical alpha. He's slight, lean. Shorter than most. He doesn't have the bulk that Yukhei does, spending so much time at their on-campus gym. Baekhyun could easily pass as an omega or a beta. His demeanor, too, sometimes, unassuming and chipper when he wants to be.

But Yukhei's heat-addled brain computes what he hasn't before. Notices the wide breadth of Baekhyun's shoulders. His tapered waist. The thick, corded muscles of his thighs. Baekhyun cycles, doesn't he?

Usually Yukhei only catches a whiff of Baekhyun's scent. Of pine and something refreshing like soap. But now, a natural response to Yukhei's pheromones, Baekhyun's scent is rolling off of him like crazy, drowning Yukhei in the crisp smell of a pine forest and the familiarity of soap-cotton. Yukhei inhales deeply, feels his stomach settle. Omega hind-brain ecstatic to have an alpha he _likes_ within vicinity. In twelve hours that omega will beg to be fucked, but now is fine. Now, Baekhyun is standing in Mark and his kitchen, smelling safe, and not pushing Yukhei away.

Yukhei doesn't realize he'd zone out until Baekhyun pulls a chair oblique to him, setting a bowl of rice and the mandu-guk in front of him, along with a dish of kimchi. Yukhei feels like purring, taken care of and spoiled.

"Thank you, hyung."

"No problem."

Yukhei digs in, eats in small bites because his stomach gets upset easily on his heats. Baekhyun stands up, goes to the cabinet to rummage through it. Yukhei is about to ask him what he's looking for when Baekhyun yells a small noise of triumph, holding up a glass in his hands. He pours Yukhei a glass of water, and sets it down.

Yukhei does not believe there's a more perfect alpha.

Baekhyun smiles at him, and his hand reach out to touch Yukhei. He freezes midway, frowns. Seems like he caught himself.

"It's okay," Yukhei says, voice small, spoon playing with the rice. He doesn't meet Baekhyun's eyes. "You can touch."

Baekhyun runs his hair through Yukhei's hair, ruffling it playfully. Yukhei leans into it.

"That's why I always want to touch you, isn't it? Can't believe I didn't notice," Baekhyun says softly.

"I use a scent blocker, hyung. No one would have."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Yukhei shrugs. "You didn't ask."

Baekhyun hums. "I just thought you didn't want anyone to know."

Baekhyun's hand travels down to the nape of his neck, squeezing. Yukhei suppresses a shiver. It's such a natural thing to do to an omega in heat, that Yukhei wonders if Baekhyun's spent a heat with one before. The jealousy that unfurls at the base of his stomach is uncalled for, but Yukhei pushes it away. Focuses on the weight of Baekhyun's hand behind his neck.

"That feels good," Yukhei mumbles.

Baekhyun chuckles, deep from inside his chest. It does things to Yukhei's heart. The hand going to rub his back is doing things to his other places too.

"Better?" Baekhyun asks.

"Much better, thank you, hyung."

"How long has it been...?"

Yukhei coughs loudly, embarrassed but shouldn't be. "Since this morning. I'm ah, I'm fine right now. Don't worry."

Baekhyun's hand leaves his skin, he tucks it neatly on top of his lap. Yukhei mourns the loss of contact. Quells the urge to whine.

"Eat, Yukhei," Baekhyun says.

Baekhyun keeps his eyes on Yukhei as he eats, a small smile pulling at his lips. Occasionally he'll reach out to brush Yukhei's bangs out of his eyes. The rest of the time he keeps one cradled around his chin. Yukhei thought he would feel self-conscious at all the attention. But he doesn't. It's nice to have Baekhyun's undivided attention all to himself.

After he's done eating, Baekhyun washes Yukhei's dishes for him, even though Yukhei's the one who owns the place. And he hesitates when he's leaving, lingers by the door.

"Well," Baekhyun says, scuffing his sneakers against the floor. "I guess I better get going."

Yukhei wants to reach out and ask him to stay. Wants him to stay there during his heat and after.

"Yeah," Yukhei clears his throat. "Thank you for checking up on me, thank you, hyung."

Baekhyun smiles at him. Boxy and radiant.

Yukhei wants so badly for him to stay.

"Anytime, Yukhei."

Baekhyun's hand lift up in an aborted attempt to ruffle Yukhei's hair again, and then he's gone. Taking all scent of pine and cotton with him.

Yukhei closes the door with something like disappointment lodged deep at the bottom of his stomach, and goes to take a shower.

-

"Dude, you look horrible."

"Thanks." Yukhei mumbles, pressing the palms of his hand on his eyes. "I just got out of heat."

Which he spent alone. Miserably. With his collection of dildos and inflatable knots. Trying his damndest not to think about Baekhyun and failing miserably. If Mark heard him shout Baekhyun's name every time he cums he doesn't say anything.

"No seriously though." Mark nudges his legs, Yukhei obligingly pulls them in, so Mark can sit on the other end on the couch. He briefly considers just dumping his legs on Mark's lap, but that doesn't seem nice. "You're usually more chipper post-heat."

Yukhei turns to his side and curls in on himself. "I have a crush the size of the titanic on a tiny alpha and I spent my heat _alone_ ," he whines. "I totally deserve the rights to be not-chipper right now."

"Aw, that sucks," Mark says, patting Yukhei's bum. "You wanna go out tonight? Have a little fun?"

Yukhei pauses, lifts his head to look at Mark. He's wiggling his eyebrows and grinning. It's always a good sign when Mark Lee is smiling.

"Sure," Yukhei sits up. "Where are we going?"

-

Yukhei can't say he likes club very much, but with the alcohol buzzing steadily under his skin, making everything blurry and pleasant, the dingy club Mark dragged him out to is the _best_ place to be in the world.

"I'm gonna go get another drink," Yukhei yells over the thumping bass of the music.

Mark nods at him, shouting a "be safe!" as Yukhei slides out of the booth.

He trips on his own feet on his way to the bar, and barely catches himself on the edge of its wooden countertop. Yukhei flags down the bartender and orders another bottle of beer and leans on his elbows on top of the counter as he waits.

"Yukhei?" A familiar voice says.

Yukhei turns around too fast--and catches himself an eyeful of Baekhyun.

Who doesn't look much like the Baekhyun that Yukhei knows. He can't help but drag his eyes down Baekhyun's body, and the sight that greets him makes him want to _whimper_. Those are the tightest pair of jeans Yukhei has seen on a man, _something_ straining against the fly. And that loose, biillowy button-up doesn't hide anything _at all_. Showcasing Baekhyun's usually hidden chest out to the world.

"Hey," Yukhei says, swallowing, throat suddenly dry. "Hyung."

"Hey." Baekhyun smiles at him. He shuffles closer, until his shoulder's pressed to Yukhei's. Yukhei's suddenly hit with a wave of pine and cotton. He blinks, can't help but inhale sharply.

"Oh sorry," Baekhyun says sheepishly, putting distance between them. Yukhei frowns. "I'm on amplifiers, do I stink?"

Yukhei shakes his head. An alpha on amplifiers. He wonders why. "Um. You smell--you smell good."

"Do I?" Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, moving closer again but not quite pressed like he was before. This close, Yukhei tries very hard not to look down the plunging neckline of Baekhyun's shirt, past the necklace that rests square in the middle of his chest.

"Yeah," Yukhei says, breathing through his mouth. "Like--sea-breeze? Pine? A mix of both."

Baekhyun chuckles, runs a hand through his hair. It's not combed down like it usually is. It's gelled and swept back, exposing his forehead, a couple of strays falling into his eyes. It looks wet. Like post-shower hair but sexy. Yukhei's brain goes to a couple of scenarios involving water and Baekhyun and his dick twitches in interest. Yukhei is doomed.

"You smell good, too." Baekhyun's tongue darts out to wet red lips. Yukhei totally doesn't regret not using his scent-blockers. He knows he still smells sweet, lingering traces of heat still in his pheromones.

Baekhyun tilts his head slightly towards him, closes his eyes, nostrils flaring as he takes a good whiff. He can see more clearly the smudged liner and the glitter on Baekhyun's eyelids. And when he opens his eyes, his gaze is low, burning. He looks positively sultry.

Yukhei is fucked.

"Like cinnamon," Baekhyun whispers, voice husky.

Yukhei shivers.

"Yeah?" He manages to croak out.

Baekhyun nods, smiling handsomely.

He looks around, biting his bottom lip. Anticipation crawls up Yukhei's skin. "Hey, Yukhei, do you want to--"

"Here's your beer."

The bottle meets the counter in a loud _clack_ , Yukhei winces. And whatever moment they had is broken. When Yukhei looks at Baekhyun again, he's frowning, mouth pursed. 

"Hyung?" Yukhei asks, "you were saying?"

Baekhyun looks at him with a calculating gaze, and whatever he sees in Yukhei makes him change his mind.

He shakes his head, clapping Yukhei's shoulder and smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Have fun, Yukhei," he says, "I'm gonna go back to my friends."

Yukhei's stomach drops. "Okay."

Something terrible churns inside his chest as he watches Baekhyun walk away, broad shoulders held stiffly.

Well. So much for that, then.

-

"Whoa dude, who kicked you?"

"Nobody," Yukhei answers, sliding back into his chair. He knows he's pouting--frowning--frowpouting. Yukhei shakes his head. More of a gesture for himself than for Mark. To shake off any thoughts about Baekhyun and his stupid, sexy hair.

He nods at Mark instead. "Hey, Mark," he yells, "you wanna do shots?"

-

Yukhei really has to pee.

See, that wouldn't be a problem if only his feet would listen to him. It keeps going to the wrong places. Yukhei has _great_ balance, okay? Yukhei totally has great balance. It's not his fault that he'd stumbled again trying to find his way to the bathroom. It's not a very good bathroom. If it was, it wouldn't be so hard to find.

Yukhei finally makes his way there, squinting against the glare of the light when he shoves the door open. Yukhei makes his way to a urinal, totally _not_ stumbling this time. He unzips his pants and pees, sighing at the relief.

Yukhei not-stumbles his way to the sink again, washing his hands. He watches the water flow for a while, the water looks nice and cool. Yukhei feels hot. He wants to dunk his head in.

"Yukhei?" The same tentative voice. They have to stop meeting like this. A hand lays on his shoulder fleetingly when Yukhei doesn't answer. "You okay?"

Immediately he smells sea-breeze and pine. Yukhei wrinkles his nose.

"Peachy," he slurs.

Yukhei turns around, almost hurls into Baekhyun in the process. Baekhyun catches him in time. Steadying hands gripping his arms. Yukhei squirms, trying to wriggle free even as Baekhyun rights him on his feet again.

"Whoa there," Baekhyun says, eyebrows scrunched together. Yukhei hates that it makes him look adorable. "You don't look so good."

Yukhei pouts, sways on his feet. Baekhyun is still so handsome. Even with the slight sheen of sweat and oil. "I'm not ugly."

"Oh no, that's not what I--"

"I'm totally hot," Yukhei rambles, clutching at Baekhyun's forearms. "Mark says I'm hot all the time."

"You are, Mark is right." Baekhyun chuckles. Why is he laughing? Yukhei doesn't get what's so funny.

"You suck," Yukhei slurs, "hyung you suck a lot."

"I'm sorry?" Baekhyun asks, eyes wide. He hauls Yukhei on his feet, slings Yukhei's arm around his shoulders. He's so tiny, but his shoulders feel so solid. All muscle and no bone. And he's so _warm._

"You suck a lot," Yukhei says, staggers to the side and bringing Baekhyun with him. Why is Baekhyun making him walk. Everything is so hard. Yukhei should just stay where he is.

"Oh no, come on, Yukhei. I'm getting you back to Mark." Baekhyun grunts, pulling him forward and out of the bathroom. Why is he so strong? Life isn't fair. Baekhyun is handsome and strong _and_ tiny.

"Thank you," Baekhyun laughs. "I'll take those as a compliment."

"Mark wen' away," Yukhei slurs, he pitches sideways, leaning all of his weight on Baekhyun and burying his face on Baekhyun's hair. He smells so good.

"Away?"

"Yeah with tha'--tha' Jongin guy, from class."

Baekhyun hums and says something under his breath that Yukhei's alcohol addled brain is too fuzzy to hear.

"Hmffph?" Yukhei asks. Clearly.

"I said, I'm taking you home, then."

Oh, what a _bad_ idea.

"No thanks." Yukhei struggles to wrench himself free, but almost faceplants to the floor instead, had Baekhyun not caught him again.

"Yukhei, come _on._ " This time he wraps a proper arm around Yukhei's waist, and the next thing he knows they're breathing fresh air. Cool on Yukhei's skin. Baekhyun drags Yukhei to his car. His stupid, sexy car. And between one blink and the next, Yukhei is strapped in on the passenger seat, Baekhyun revving the engine to life next to him.

Yukhei's head is so heavy and hot, he rests his forehead on the cool glass of the window. It's probably going to stain from his oils. But it feels really good right now.

"Sorry I said you suck, hyung," Yukhei mumbles. "I didn't mean it."

"It's fine, Yukhei," Baekhyun replies. The car moves, and Yukhei feels a lurching in his stomach. He pries his eyes open, manages to take a look at Baekhyun bathed in the soft street lights. He really doesn't have any business being this handsome.

The corner of Baekhyun's mouth quirk up into an amused smile. "You keep saying that."

"Saying wha'?"

"I'm handsome."

Yukhei hums, the world's still spinning outside. He closes his eyes. He thinks he'll take a nap.

"Tha's b'cause you are."

-

It's warm and nice in here. Yukhei wonders for a while why he has to be awake. It's the weekend. He has nowhere to go, nowhere to be. Yukhei sighs, tugs the comforter back up around his shoulders, and nuzzles down to the warm body beneath him.

"Yukhei?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you up yet?"

Yukhei jumps, scrambling off the bed, he falls on his butt. The pain shoots up almost immediately.

" _Ow_ , ow, ow." Yukhei whines.

Baekhyun laughs from where he's sat up on the bed, stretching and sighing contently. "Shouldn't have done that."

"Hyung--what--" Yukhei looks down. He's out of his clubbing clothes and into a boxer and shirt that should _not_ be Baekhyun's size. "You--I'm--" he stammers.

Baekhyun turns on the switch above the night stand beside him, and immediately the room is washed in a soft, yellow glow coming from the installment behind the bed. Baekhyun flops down to the bed again, lying down on his stomach to look at Yukhei.

"You fell asleep and wouldn't wake up. So I brought you to my place," Baekhyun explains. "Those are Yeol's. I helped you change last night. I hope you don't mind."

"I'm--" there are so many questions running through Yukhei's head it's dizzying. "Yeol?" Is what comes out instead.

"Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun says, "my other best friend. Except for Jongin."

"Jongin?" Yukhei croaks out.

"Yeah, the one who brought your Mark home."

There's a lot of things cycling through Yukhei's head. Like does that mean Mark is hooking up with Baekhyun's best friend, and how did Baekhyun even carry him up to where he lives. Et cetera.

"Why was I _on your bed,"_ Yukhei squeaks. Clearly his brain knows its priorities.

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. "I put you here, and when I was going to leave, you wouldn't let me go," he deadpans. "And then you snuggled me like a puppy. It was kind of cute."

Yukhei sits up slowly, horrified, pulling his knees and tucking them under his chin. " _Oh my god._ "

"Don't be too hard on yourself Yukhei, you're way cuter than a puppy, I swear."

He holds his head in his hands. He can't _believe_ what he just did. He really just--

"You think I'm cute?" Yukhei asks, looking up at Baekhyun's smiling face. He looks more like himself now. Soft hair falling over his eyes.

"Yeah." Baekhyun's smile widens. "Cutest."

Yukhei flushes. "Um." 

Baekhyun laughs again. He starts drawing random patterns on the sheets with his index finger. Yukhei can't keep his eyes from following the movement. 

"Yukhei, do you know why I went out tonight?"

Yukhei shakes his head. "No." Yukhei should, probably. An alpha using amplifiers in a mixed club can only mean--

"I'm on my pre-rut," Baekhyun meets his eyes as he says it, and all of Yukhei's breath is punched out of his chest. "I was looking for a hook-up."

Baekhyun's sentence hangs in the air and charges it with meaning. With unasked questions. 

"Why--why are you telling me this?"

Baekhyun slides out of bed, his bare legs slipping out of the comforter, distracting Yukhei for a bit, and then he's crouching in front of him, cradling Yukhei's cheeks with both hands.

His hands are so warm, and he smells like pine and cotton. His eyes are so serious, even through their droopiness and the earliness of the morning. Yukhei's heart skips a beat.

Baekhyun leans down, close. Closer. Until their lips meet in a simple kiss. Soft lips pressing against his mouth. Yukhei have been kissed before, by a number of people. He's never liked it as much as he likes Baekhyun doing it.

Baekhyun pulls back, and Yukhei chases after his mouth. Wants more of his taste, of his warmth. Baekhyun lets out a giggle, a mischievous sounding _heheh_ that does nothing to tamper the arousal starting to pool at the bottom of Yukhei's stomach. He flashes warm and cold, heart galloping in his chest and blood rushing to his head, making him dizzy.

Baekhyun leans forward again, falls to his knees. Pressing his smile to Yukhei's lips. He gives Yukhei sweet kisses, until Yukhei has to whine, has to pause Baekhyun with a hand to his chest.

"Hyung, kiss me properly," Yukhei says. Doesn't recognize the whine in his own voice.

Baekhyun takes his hand, fingers slender and pretty over Yukhei's big ones. "Come." He tilts his head.

And Yukhei follows.

-

If you told him two months ago, that Yukhei would be lying on the comfiest bed on top of the most expensive sheets with probably a gazillion thread counts, underneath an alpha whose scent alone could settle him on his heat _and_ he's had a crush on for forever, Yukhei would laugh.

But Baekhyun's hand sneaking underneath his shirt snaps him back to the present. His fingers, sure but gentle, glide on Yukhei's abs and make him shiver. He's been trying to take Yukhei apart for the better part of five minutes now. With his lips, and his tongue and his teeth.

Yukhei is sure now that he's never been kissed like this in his life before.

Baekhyun keeps teasing his tongue on the seam of Yukhei's lips, licking into the roof of his mouth when Yukhei parts them, and pulling out only to kiss him again, soft and slow. Then there's teeth nipping gently on his bottom lip, pulling a gasp out of him. Responded with a content sigh of Baekhyun's when he manages to coax Yukhei's own tongue to dip into his own mouth. It's all so _nice,_ he could hear every move Baekhyun is making, inhale all of the sea-breeze and pine he needs. By the time Baekhyun pulls away, Yukhei feels like his whole face and chest is on fire.

"Yukhei," Baekhyun trails off, eyes fixed on Yukhei's lips.

Bekhyun's hand is still stroking his stomach, the other braced by the side of Yukhei's head, his knees bracketing Yukhei's thighs. His tongue darts out to lick red, swollen lips and Yukhei's only coherent thought is _oh god that tongue has been in my mouth._

Baekhyun leans in again to kiss Yukhei, slowly lowering himself on top of him, and Yukhei finally feels it, the hardness between Baekhyun's legs. His hands tighten where they rest on Baekhyun's waist.

Baekhyun leaves his lips in favor of kissing his way up Yukhei's jawline, finishing underneath his earlobe.

"Yukhei," he whispers hotly right into Yukhei's ear. Yukhei feels himself warm again. "Would you let me fuck you?"

Yukhei squeezes his eyes shut. God, this is everything he's ever dreamed of. Baekhyun on top of him, pheromones overwhelming, whispering filthy things in his ear. Dick present _and_ interested.

Kissing is okay, but Yukhei is worth more than this.

"No." Yukhei finds himself saying. Regrets it when Baekhyun pulls away suddenly and completely, sitting back on Yukhei's thighs. He looks at Yukhei with wide eyes, an eyebrow cocked up.

"No?"

Yukhei's hands are still on Baekhyun's waist, he feels solid. Yukhei wants to see what's underneath. Wants to feel skin on skin.

"I like you a lot, hyung," Yukhei confesses, feels himself flush red. "I don't want to be just a random pre-rut hookup."

Baekhyun's mouth drops open slightly, and then close. He blinks owlishly at Yukhei. Before running a hand through his messy hair, sighing. He looks resigned, like he's accepted defeat. For some reason, Yukhei doesn't want him to give up.

"I'm going about this the wrong way." Baekhyun chuckles. He topples over, flops down to the bed next to Yukhei, rolling over to face the ceiling, a smile still ever present in his face. He sits up, then, and pats Yukhei's shoulder. "Up. Let's talk. I'll make breakfast."

-

Baekhyun's apartment reminds Yukhei of those bachelor pads in K-Dramas, where the asshole male protagonist lives. It's all expensive brands and granite tabletops. Expensive looking flat-screen and tiled floors. Baekhyun could totally be a male protagonist in a drama. But he'd be one of those who doesn't get the girl at the end. Because he's too nice and a little bit too perfect. His apartment is homey. Comfortable and not asshole-cold, and everywhere smells like Baekhyun.

Yukhei runs his fingers over the backrest of the leather-couch, hands dipping to touch the soft throw pillow there. He walks over to the shelf by the window, where there are pictures lining them. There are pictures of Baekhyun and his parents, Baekhyun wearing a toga. Baekhyun with a life-vest and a snorkel hanging from his hand. Baekhyun and a couple of other boys Yukhei doesn't recognize grinning to the camera, Baekhyun's arms over both of their shoulders. A picture of Baekhyun and a cute little corgi, with Baekhyun smiling into the camera and the corgi looking into it too. It depicts a life fully lived, Yukhei wonders how it would feel like, to have his picture with Baekhyun there too.

"Yukhei," Baekhyun calls out, "food's ready."

Yukhei pokes his head into the adjourning kitchen and dining table, and takes a seat. It's a simple Korean breakfast, Baekhyun has even scooped his rice for him. Yukhei really, really, doesn't know how to feel.

They eat and talk. Mostly about nothing. Mostly Baekhyun making him laugh, and it's nice. It's really nice. Yukhei feels better already. The shame and mortification of refusing Baekhyun ebbing away with every joke and anecdote out of Baekhyun's mouth.

But as all nice things do, they peter out, and peter out they did. Leaving nothing but warmth in Yukhei's chest, his stomach, the tips of his fingertips. They end up with a satisfying silence, Baekhyun cradling his chin in his hand, elbows propped up on the table, looking at Yukhei with shrewd eyes and a small smile on his lips.

"I've been doing this the wrong way," Baekhyun starts, his smile softening. He's so soft around the edges, messy chestnut brown falling over his eyes. Yukhei can't help the stutter in his heart, the way his face warms.

Baekhyun reaches out and folds his hands on top of Yukhei's. Yukhei stops breathing.

"I like you, Yukhei," he says, "would you go out on a date with me?"

Yukhei is surprised he doesn't stutter through his yes.

-

Baekhyun is very attentive, if not rather traditional.

He picks Yukhei up after his classes. Takes him out to dates to museums and parks and restaurants. Their tutoring sessions continue, but now Baekhyun tangles their hands together under the table when he explains to Yukhei about vascularization of the leg. Now he pulls Yukhei for a kiss when he drops Yukhei off on his building. Now he doesn't hold back his touches. A hand on Yukhei's elbow directing him, on the small of his back, on his cheek.

They text almost everyday. Baekhyun uses a lot of emojis in his texts, and sends his messages a bubble at a time instead of in a whole paragraph. Yukhei finds himself giggling more often than not, and on the receiving end of a thrown cushion when his laughter gets too loud for movie nights.

Baekhyun even gave Yukhei a courting bracelet, a pretty chain with Yukhei's birthstone in the middle. It's all very pretty and dandy.

Except two weeks into pretty and dandy, Baekhyun drops off the face of the earth completely, with a simple text telling Yukhei he won't be accessible for a week, and that he's sorry.

He's very, _very_ , sorry.

-

It's only been two days, but Yukhei is worried. None of his texts are getting through, and Baekhyun isn't picking up his calls.

"Maybe he's on the run from cops," Ten comments absently, stealing a piece of fry from Yukhei's plate. "Like, we still don't know where he got all of that money."

"No he's not." Kun smacks the back of Ten's head. He smiles at Yukhei. "Don't worry about him, Yukhei. He's fine. Just trust him right now." Kun ruffles his hair.

Yukhei frowns down at his phone, locking and unlocking it.

"Yukhei," Kun says gently when he sees Yukhei still frowning, "he's alright, don't worry. Just trust him right now, okay?"

Yukhei nods, but that doesn't mean he can shake off the niggling feeling that something is very, _very_ wrong.

-

The next day finds Yukhei standing in front of Baekhyun's sleek, white door. A plastic bag of mandu-guk dangling on one hand. He kept wiping his palm on his jeans on his way up, heart tripping over itself as he presses the bell to Baekhyun's apartment.

Yukhei fishes out his phone and sends Kun a short text telling where he is and that he probably won't be available for the next couple of days. Kun is online, and the little notification below Yukhei's texts tells him Kun is typing. But before Yukhei can read whatever panicked reply Kun might have for him, Baekhyun's door opens, and Yukhei is staring at Baekhyun for the first time in two days.

Baekhyun stands sagging against the doorway, with a flush high on his cheeks, usually neat hair messy and sticking up all over the place. He looks feverish. And when he sees Yukhei he straightens up, eyes coming alive.

"Hyung," Yukhei greets him, blinks as he's blasted with the scent of pine and cotton. His throat goes dry, arousal sparking inside him. Yukhei feels his insides clench out of his own volition. Staring at him, Yukhei can't help but think of how reversed the situation is, with Baekhyun at the door and him on the other side.

Baekhyun swallows visibly. "Yukhei," he says, voice strained, "hi. Uh. Not that I don't want you here, but what are you doing here?"

Yukhei holds up a plastic bag, shaking it. "Non-spicy mandu-guk?"

"Oh," Baekhyun says, waving him off, "that's nice, Yukhei. But I'm fine, thank you."

Yukhei doesn't miss the bags under Baekhyun's eyes, the rumple in his usually neat shirt. He especially doesn't miss the way Baekhyun doesn't invite him in.

"Hyung?" Yukhei steps forward, can't help reaching a hand out. "Are you okay?"

His eyes zone in on the bracelet around Yukhei's wrist, and he shivers. Full-bodied. He inhales sharply, eyes scrunching shut. When he opens them again they're intense, and they're fixed on Yukhei's face. Hungry, filled to the brim with lust.

Baekhyun breathes out through his mouth. "Yukhei," he says. "I'm in rut."

"I'm aware."

"I don't think you understand." Baekhyun says slowly. He reaches down to adjust his sleeping shorts. And for the first time Yukhei notices the bulge there, visible even through Baekhyun's oversized shirt.

"I do," Yukhei says. Feeling bold, heart jackhammering inside his chest. He adds. "Let me help you, hyung." 

Yukhei watches Baekhyun's throat work as he swallows again. "You don't have to, Yukhei. You don't have to do anything for me."

Yukhei inches even closer, until Baekhyun has to tilt his head up to meet his eyes. "I want to. Let me help."

Baekhyun shakes his head. "You don't have to, Yukhei." 

"I want to," Yukhei says, "let me help. Please."

Baekhyun stares at him for a long time. Long enough for Yukhei to start rethinking his actions.

"Okay," Baekhyun says finally, stepping aside to let Yukhei in, "but I hope you know what you're getting into."

Yukhei doesn't, really. But Baekhyun doesn't have to know that.

-

Yukhei barely made it past the hallway when Baekhyun crowds him against the wall, craning his neck up so he can kiss Yukhei senseless. The plastic of mandu falls to the side with a thump, forgotten in the shade of Baekhyun's mouth on his.

There's no finesse in Baekhyun kissing him this time, no gentle coaxing, just a hot tongue shoved into his mouth, and teeth sinking into his lower lip.

"Hyung," Yukhei gasps between kisses.

Baekhyun fists the material of Yukhei's shirt, licking a stripe up Yukhei's cheek. "Need," he pants, "omega."

Baekhyun molds his body flush against Yukhei's, pressing their fronts together, and there's no denying the hardness pressing onto Yukhei's hip. His eyes are glassy as he stares up at Yukhei, unfocused, lost to the rut.

Baekhyun rocks forward and moans softly. "Need you," Baekhyun says, " _Yukhei._ "

Baekhyun flips him around, too easy for someone as short as he is, and pulls Yukhei's ass back by his hips, making Yukhei arch his back and brace his forearms against the wall. Warm hands sneak under the t-shirt he's wearing. Yukhei thanks God that no one else is there to witness the decidedly unmanly squeak that Yukhei lets out.

"Can I--Yukhei--"

Yukhei clears his throat, face warming. "Yeah, yeah, go ahead."

Baekhyun pulls Yukhei's sweats down, snapping the band just below the juncture of his ass and thighs. Yukhei shivers as the coldness of the room hits bare skin. He likes to think he has a decent ass, and is pleased when Baekhyun confirms it with a groan.

"So hot." Baekhyun gropes both ass cheeks with his hands, and presses them together. Yukhei can't help the shiver that wracks through him, nor the small moan that accompanies it. He rests his forehead on his folded wrists, cheeks flaming.

"Wait--" Baekhyun grunts, pushing his hard cock along Yukhei's taint. "C-condom--"

"I'm clean," Yukhei says quickly, "and on birth control. Fuck me raw, come on."

Baekhyun curses, but the head of his cock is already pushing through Yukhei's rim, stretching him open with no effort at all.

"Why--" Baekhyun growls as he bottoms out, sliding smoothly in one go.

Yukhei chokes on a breath as he slams in, pelvis pressing flush against Yukhei's ass. Yukhei tries very hard not to shake. He feels so full, Baekhyun is _big_. Hot and heavy inside him. Stretching him out and pressing at all the right places. Yukhei already knows he's going to ache deliciously tomorrow morning. His lower back is already throbbing from how severe Baekhyun is making him arch.

"Why are you so _loose,_ " Baekhyun grits out, leans up to whisper the words directly to Yukhei's ear. " _Who_ ," he growls.

"No one!" Yukhei scrambles, laying his hand on top of Baekhyun's. "I--I stretched myself for you, wanted to be ready, alpha."

Baekhyun stills, breathing heavy onto Yukhei's ear.

" _Shit._ "

Baekhyun draws out, pulling Yukhei's hips further out, before slamming home in one, smooth thrust. Baekhyun moans, Yukhei feels it reverberate through the air, his pheromones amplifying and affecting Yukhei. Making him flush. Yukhei was wet when Baekhyun opened the door. But he can feel himself getting wetter, insides throbbing, obscene _squelches_ getting louder with each fuck of Baekhyun's cock in.

"You're just sucking me in," Baekhyun rambles, cock pistoning in and out, "so fucking tight. Fuck."

There's no real rhythm in the way he fucks. Just hard and fast, wanting to get as _deep_ as possible. Like he's trying to imprint his cock inside Yukhei. Still it doesn't stop Yukhei from moaning, doesn't stop him from making desperate little please, trying to clench as tight as possible around Baekhyun's cock. He knocks against Yukhei's prostate once in a while, sending sparks up his spine, down his fingertips. And that always makes Yukhei clench harder, makes him whine and beg Baekhyun to hit him there again.

" _There_ , hyung, please," Yukhei pants, pushes his ass back against Baekhyun's cock, trying to get his real rhythm in.

"L-like that, like my cock, Yukhei."

" _Yes,_ " Yukhei hisses as Baekhyun increases his pace, cock driving against his prostate, balls slapping against Yukhei's ass. " _Yes_ , alpha."

Baekhyun's drapes himself on top of Yukhei, teeth grazing the base of his neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses there.

It's not a real bite, and no one in their right mind would bite without consent, but it _feels_ like one. Yukhei sobs at the thought. Of being claimed and bonded to Baekhyun. It leaves him breathless, cock spitting out a glob of precum.

"Tight, so _tight,_ fuck," Baekhyun moans.

His pace falters, and Yukhei feels the telltale swelling of a knot shoving inside his ass. He moans, rolls his hips back in earnest, the knot slips in and out of him. Every thrust stretching Yukhei's rim just a bit more. Pain and pleasure mix and traipse up his spine. Yukhei gasps, hangs his head. The sensations too intense.

"It's coming, it's _coming,_ " Baekhyun grits out, fingers tight like vice on Yukhei's hips, will make sure to leave a mark.

The knot lodges itself with one last shove of Baekhyun's cock inside. Baekhyun cums, moaning low, hips still making little, aborted thrusts that only presses the knot deeper into Yukhei's prostate. It's too much, too much all at once. Baekhyun's scent and his knot. Yukhei's orgasm hits him like a freight train. He keens, cock spitting cum to the floor, clenching tightly around Baekhyun. He rides it out with little twitches of his hips against Baekhyun's. Making Baekhyun groan, dropping his head between Yukhei's shoulder-blades, milking his cock and knot for what it's worth.

"Ah." Yukhei feels Baekhyun shudder behind him. His cock twitches and throbs one last time inside Yukhei, and then he's done cumming.

For a while there's no sound their harsh breathing. Baekhyun's scent still thick and cloying in the air, mingling with Yukhei's sweet cinnamon.

"Yukhei," Baekhyun whispers, finally prying his hands off of Yukhei's sides, rubbing them to soothe. "Please tell me I did not just knot you _for the first time_ in the hallway of my apartment."

"You uh," Yukhei rolls his hips back, and it's rewarded with a yelp and a re-clutching of his hips. "You kind of did."

Baekhyun lets out a long sigh, breath hot even through Yukhei's shirt. His palms knead comfortingly along Yukhei's sides, up his shoulders. "I'm really sorry," he says miserably. "Do you want to try sitting down?"

They somehow slide down to the floor in one piece without disconnecting or jostling the knot too much. Baekhyun stretches out his legs as Yukhei straddles him. They get Yukhei's pants and shirt off of him with much difficulty, Baekhyun folding them neatly and putting them aside. It's such an endearing action, so in contrast with the way he was fucking Yukhei earlier that Yukhei can't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" He leans his cheek on Yukhei's back and pets his stomach gently, runs his hands all over as they wait for the knot to go down. Kisses Yukhei's shoulders, his neck.

Yukhei shakes his head. "You should've told me you were in rut."

"I didn't want you to feel like you have to help me."

"I don't feel like I have to do anything for you," Yukhei says softly, squeezing the hand Baekhyun has around his stomach. "I want to. You had me on the second date."

"Oh." Baekhyun drops a kiss on the nape of his neck. "I'm.. it's just.. Yukhei.. I.." he trails off.

"Yeah?"

"My rut's kind of not normal," Baekhyun says, "it lasts longer than a usual rut, and even if I don't get them much at all, when it hits, it's kind of--really intense."

Yukhei pauses. "How intense?"

"I lose sense of time and self sometimes," Baekhyun explains. "When this happens. Usually I just end up moving from my room to my couch, trying to fuck the scent of whoever's left there."

"I see."

"But this rut is kind of weirder than normal."

"How so?"

"I haven't cum since the rut fully settles." Baekhyun sighs. "About three days now."

"Three days?" Yukhei asks, pitch climbing. He came three times on the day Baekhyun visited him. On his peak he barely remembered counting past five. "Aren't you on your peak?"

"Tomorrow's my peak, actually." Baekhyun says, nosing the nape of his neck. He sighs. "You smell good."

Yukhei doesn't know what's on Baekhyun's mind because he bends his knees and starts grinding up again, trying shove the swollen knot deeper into Yukhei's ass. Yukhei yelps, toppling a bit forward.

"Sorry, I just need to--" Baekhyun's words cut off in a groan as he cums again, muffling his voice into Yukhei's skin. Yukhei could feel loads of it painting his insides, hot and so much. There's so much cum.

"I'm gonna leak," Yukhei says breathlessly.

Baekhyun chuckles, sounding just as out of breath. "Yeah, you are."

The fact that he says this proudly makes Yukhei blush, soft cock twitching with interest and insides clenching.

"Yukhei," Baekhyun groans.

"Sorry."

The knot takes a little more while to come down. Baekhyun keeps pressing kisses to whatever patch of skin he can reach, hands never stopping in his exploration of Yukhei's body. He even gets Yukhei to a half-mast, stroking and fisting lazily at Yukhei's dick. Baekhyun pulls out slowly, his cum and Yukhei's own slick trickling steadily out of Yukhei's ass. Baekhyun curses, pulling his shirt off and balling it up to catch it. Yukhei presses the shirt to his backside, cheeks heating from how dirty it all feels.

"Thank you," Yukhei says. He gets an eyeful of Baekhyun's bare abs and immediately wants to drop on his knees again.

Baekhyun just smiles, pressing a kiss to Yukhei's cheek. "Thank _you_ , Yukhei."

-

Yukhei somehow manages to not leak long enough for him to scramble to the bathroom. Baekhyun insisted on walking him and helping him clean, but Yukhei refused profusely. Not wanting Baekhyun to finger him and making him cum before he can take another knot. He's determined to last through Baekhyun's rut.

The guest bathroom smells like Baekhyun, smells like his perfume and his aftershave and his distinct scent. It makes Yukhei's stomach flip, the thought of him being encased in Baekhyun's scent.

Yukhei makes quick work of cleaning himself, showers without a second thought. Even if he's only going to get dirty again. After he's done showering, he puts on a pair of sleeping pants and a shirt that Baekhyun left by the sink. Pleasantly surprised that they fit him perfectly.

Baekhyun greets him with a dark stare and a satisfied smile in the kitchen. Sitting with a knee up on the dining table, right where he first asked Yukhei out.

"You look good," Baekhyun compliments, voice husky.

Yukhei tries not to blush, shuffles on his feet. "Thanks. Are these Chanyeol's again?"

Baekhyun shakes his head, grinning widely. "Yours. I got them for you. For if you wanted to sleep over. Sorry, is that creepy?"

"I..." Yukhei trails off. It should be creepy, but he can't help but be endeared. "Let's eat," he says instead, "it's lunch time."

-

"Have you ever helped an alpha in rut, before?"

"No."

"Hmm," Baekhyun hums, his hands are still more on Yukhei than on his food, so Yukhei takes a spoonful of rice and chicken and feeds it to Baekhyun. Baekhyun accepts happily. He eats that way, Yukhei spoonfeeding him while he keeps his hands busy. One on the small of Yukhei's back, the other unnecessarily flicking Yukhei's bangs out of his eyes. He's been steadily getting distracted over the course of the meal. Trailing off his sentences and going off on tangents.

Baekhyun eats another spoonful of rice Yukhei offers him. Doesn't mind that there's a grain stuck to his lip. "I'll take such good care of you."

Yukhei swipes the grain with his thumb, eats it. Doesn't miss the way Baekhyun's eyes follow the motion. "Will you?"

"Yeah," Baekhyun says, his gaze is starting to glaze over again, a hand creeping up Yukhei's thigh. "Gonna fill you up with my cum," he mumbles. That's how Yukhei knows he's gone. "Gonna make sure you smell _mine._ "

The scent of pine and cotton intensifies. Yukhei swallows heavily. "Think you can finish this before you do all that?"

Baekhyun shakes his head.

"O-kay, bedroom, then."

"No."

Before Baekhyun can bend him over on the table and knot him on yet another hard place, Yukhei jumps up, putting the chair he was sitting on as a barrier between them.

"Whoa there, alpha."

Baekhyun rises slowly, a predator calm in the face of its prey's fear, stepping around the chair to get at Yukhei. Yukhei backs away, inching his way towards the bedroom.

"Be a good boy," Baekhyun orders, voice rough, advancing still. "Obey me."

"Yes."

 _But_.

Yukhei dashes to the bedroom.

He closes the door behind him, dropping his shorts in the process. Baekhyun bangs the door open when Yukhei is taking off his shirt, already shirtless himself somehow, and the heavy look Baekhyun gives him is enough to make him shiver. Roots him on the spot where he's standing near the edge of the bed.

Baekhyun stalks forward, laying a hand on Yukhei's stomach, right over his lion tattoo. Yukhei wishes he had more time to appreciate Baekhyun's body. The hard and taught muscles, the smooth skin.

" _Mine_." He whispers, possessive hands gripping Yukhei's waist, pulling him close. He seems to have a thing for it. Yukhei should ask him about it, after. " _My_ omega."

"Yeah," Yukhei agrees, lets Baekhyun push him down to the bed and climb over him. "Yours, alpha."

-

This seems a mirror image of two weeks ago, when Baekhyun brought Yukhei home for the first time. Baekhuyn on top of him, dick hard and interested, trying to personally kill Yukhei with his mouth.

But where _that_ Baekhyun was coaxing touches and gentle nips. Murmuring about how gorgeous Yukhei is, how hot he is. _This_ Baekhyun wants nothing more than to assert his dominance at Yukhei. Shoving his tongue down Yukhei's throat, licking and biting his mouth until it's red. Sucking on Yukhei's tongue until Yukhei is whimpering, head spinning from the sheer intensity of Baekhyun. He's grinding his leaking cock against Yukhei's stomach, smearing precum everywhere. Yukhei tries to buck up, tries to get Baekhyun to pay attention to his nether regions, but Baekhyun won't have it, pinning Yukhei's hands by the sides of his head.

They part with a loud, _wet_ sound, and Yukhei's whole body feels like its on fire. Baekhyun starts attacking his neck right away, nipping and biting, sucking bruises onto Yukhei's skin. He bites particularly hard at the juncture of Yukhei's jaw and neck, immediately soothing the smart with his tongue when Yukhei whimpers.

"Hyung, Baekhyun, _please._ "

Baekhyun grumbles, lifting his head up to stare at Yukhei. He's gorgeous like this, a feverish sheen to his face, cheeks dusting pink. Eyes gone and glazed, doesn't care much about anything, staring squarely at Yukhei's lips. Yukhei wants to touch him.

"Be good," Baekhyun whispers, "be good. listen to me. Be still."

Baekhyun shimmies down, continues his path of destruction down Yukhei's torso. Biting Yukhei everywhere, each bruise sucked and kissed tearing down bits and pieces of Yukhei's sanity and goes straight to his cock and ass. But Yukhei tries to stay still, keeping his hands on the sides of his head like Baekhyun had asked.

By the time Baekhyun settles between Yukhei's legs, Yukhei is a shaking, whimpering mess. Feels too on edge. Cock hard and curving against his belly, leaking precum steadily. He's wet in his ass, too, insides throbbing. Feels _empty._ Feels like he's the one in heat instead of Baekhyun.

Baekhyun spreads his legs apart with ease, pushing them back by his thighs. He moans when his eyes land on Yukhei's hole. Eager fingers immediately rubbing against the entrance, smearing Yukhei's slick _everywhere_.

"So _wet_ for me," he looks up, eyes bright. "So wet for me, Yukhei."

He dives down then, bites the sensitive skin of Yukhei's inner thigh at the same time as he thrusts two of his fingers in. Yukhei shouts, bucking up at the sudden intrusion. Baekhyun's pretty fingers are exploring his insides, prodding along the walls. Yukhei bears down on it, needs _more_. But Baekhyun stops him with a hand on his thigh.

"Be _patient._ "

Baekhyun brushes against his prostate and Yukhei moans, back arching against the bed. Sparks shoot up his spine and down his fingertips, he pants, hips moving down on their own. Tries to get Baekhyun's fingers _deeper._

"Please," Yukhei moans, "please, alpha, please."

Baekhyun sits up, pats his stomach lightly. " _Yukhei_." He growls in warning.

But Yukhei is already shaking so hard, eyes wet from how _aroused_ he is. "Please, please, please, alpha, _please_ fuck me, _please._ "

Something in Baekhyun softens, more of the person Yukhei knows rather than the alpha in rut.

He drapes himself over Yukhei again, kissing his lips, before sitting back on his heels, pulls Yukhei's ass to his lap. It makes Yukhei groan, how tiny but how strong Baekhyun is. He pushes Yukhei's legs apart again and presses the hot head of his cock against Yukhei's leaking entrance, but not pushing _in._ Yukhei whines desperately.

"Ask me again," Baekhyun says, "ask me again, Yukhei."

"Please," Yukhei sobs, "please put your cock _inside_ me."

Baekhyun bends down to shush him. Pressing surprisingly tender kisses all over Yukhei's face. He pushes in gently, with much more care than the first time he'd fucked Yukhei. Yukhei's walls part readily for him, from how aroused he is. Baekhyun bottoms out with a low moan, muffled into the bruised skin of Yukhei's neck.

"P-please." Yukhei shakes, turned on out of his mind.

Baekhyun grunts, draws back until only the head of his cock is inside Yukhei's ass, and slams back in. Would've jostled Yukhei up the bed if he hadn't been holding on to Yukhei so tightly. He fucks into Yukhei hard and fast, moaning like Yukhei's ass is the best thing he'd stuck his dick into.

"So tight, so hot, so good for me," Baekhyun rambles, hips jerking uncontrollably as he fucks into Yukhei.

Yukhei doesn't have it in him to reply. Can't focus on anything but the thick cock spearing him open again and again, brushing his prostate with every other thrust. His tongue feels thick and clumsy in his mouth, can't form words properly.

Baekhyun slows down to fold Yukhei's legs and press them to his chest. His eyes squeeze shut as he continues to fuck Yukhei stupid. Loud squelches getting louder as Yukhei gets wetter and wetter.

His knot starts expanding and Baekhyun sobs, leaning his full weight on top of Yukhei. The knot stretches Yukhei's rim wider with every clumsy thrust in. Pain-pleasure shoots up Yukhei's spine, he can't help whimpering, can't help rolling his hips to meet Baekhyun's thrusts.

"Y-yukhei--" Baekhyun chokes out, and then his knot slams inside Yukhei, locking them together. Baekhyun lets go of Yukhei's legs and collapses on top of his chest, breathing hard as he waits for his knot to pop.

Yukhei shushes him, hands roving over his back in an attempt to soothe. He clenches on purpose, just to hear Baekhyun's muffled sobs, just to feel Baekhyun's hands tighten on his hips, back muscles tensing underneath Yukhei's hands.

" _Yukhei,_ " Baekhyun whines, hips twitching up in short, aborted thrusts. There's no way for the knot to go deeper. All it does is lodge it against Yukhei's prostate. Yukhei tries to focus through the jolts of pleasure, keeps himself nice and tight for Baekhyun.

"Y-yukhei!" Baekhyun shouts. His knot pops and he's cumming. Warm and deep inside Yukhei. Yukhei can't help but moan, the sensation of being _filled_ almost too much. Baekhyun squirms and pants above him, mouth open and eyes glazing over. His cheeks are flushed, the red extending down to his chest.

It's easily the most erotic sight Yukhei has ever seen. It makes Yukhei clench without meaning to.

"Mmgh--Yukhei," Baekhyun moans, hips twitching, he's still cumming. There's so much _cum_.

After what seems like forever, Yukhei finally feels Baekhyun's cock kick inside him, the final spurts of cum shooting out of him.

Baekhyun grabs Yukhei's dick, sluggishly pumping it, but that's enough to have Yukhei cumming on his own, clenching hard around Baekhyun's knot, and that has Baekhyun's hips stuttering, slumping and shaking as he cums again.

"Jesus," Yukhei moans, back arching, "is--is it always _this_ much."

Baekhyun moves his head weakly in an approximation of a nod. "Yes." And then he passes out like a light.

-

Yukhei manages to slink out once the knot deflates enough and cleans up the both of them. Baekhyun is frowning in his sleep, twitching like a puppy. Yukhei sighs. He wonders how long Baekhyun hasn't been able to sleep, and wonders if anything he said could've changed the course of events.

"Yukhei," Baekhyun whispers groggily, hands reaching everywhere for him. "Yukhei."

Yukhei scrambles to get back to the bed, winding his arms around Baekhyun. Baekhyun immediately nuzzles his chest, forehead smoothing and breathing evening out.

"I'm here, hyung," he presses a kiss to Baekhyun's forehead, something fierce burning through his chest. "I won't leave you alone ever again."

-

With Baekhyun's rut simmering low for now, Yukhei finally has the time to fully take stock of the room. There's a fleshlight that lays abandoned on the bed, a half-empty bottle of lube. Bottles of water and snacks stocked up next to the nightstand.

Yukhei turns on his side and picks up the fleshlight absently. He tips it and some lube drizzles out. Yukhei makes a noise of disgust. "Were you using this before I came here?"

Baekhyun comes up behind him, nipping at his neck again, and grinding his hard on against Yukhei's backside. All thoughts halt from Yukhei's brain. So much for a break. "Yeah. Couldn't cum. I spent like hours on that."

Despite the sigh, Yukhei could already feel himself slicking up again. Unable to resist the pheromones and _Baekhyun_. "Couldn't cum, huh?" Yukhei says, hand falling to the sheets.

"Yeah," Baekhyun breathes out, sliding his hard cock along Yukheis crack, smearing his slick everywhere. "Not my omega, couldn't cum."

Yukhei chokes a little. He turns fully to his side and lifts a leg up, Baekhyun's hand joining him as he notches the head of his cock inside Yukhei's warm, slutty ass. Already fucked loose from two times of knotting. He snaps his hips up sharply, sheathing his cock fully. He spends a moment to sigh, before drawing out, and starts fucking Yukhei for real.

"Ah--Yukhei," Baekhyun whines, burying his face on the nape of Yukhei's neck and inhaling deeply. His other hand slinks under Yukhei's body and up to play with his nipple. Yukhei arches into it involuntarily. " _Yukhei._ "

"I'm here," Yukhei whispers, baring his throat as Baekhyun continues fucking him into oblivion. "I'm here, alpha."

-

By night time Baekhyun's rut has mostly taken over, manifests itself as possessiveness. Growling every time Yukhei makes a move to get out of bed, won't even let Yukhei clean the cum out of his asshole.

He climbs on top of Yukhei instead, thrusts his hard cock inside Yukhei's messy asshole. He pushes Yukhei's legs back to see his own cock disappear in and out it. Yukhei whimpers, feeling exposed. Baekhyun stares down at where they're joined in a daze, pulling and pushing his cock in. Mouth open as he observes how the cum starts to froth round his own cock. Yukhei's insides throb, aroused despite how dirty and used he feels. Ass starting to get sore from how much Baekhyun has fucked him and stretched him on his knot.

"G'na knock you up good," Baekhyun slurs, driving his cock inside Yukhei again and again. "Fill you up with my pups."

Yukhei keens, hands fisting the sheets. Head lolling sideways to bare his neck. Baekhyun's words draw a spurt of precum from his cock, a gush of slick around Baekhyun's cock.

"Yes, alpha," is all he can say, another orgasm on the horizon. " _Yes._ "

-

The next day begins with Baekhyun rocking into Yukhei and passes in a mix of sweat and cum and slick. True enough, Baekhyun's rut peaks, and Yukhei spends most of his time hanging off of Baekhyun's knot. When they're not fucking, Yukhei is busy trying to coax Baekhyun to eat and drink and sleep. Baekhyun complies with maximum grumbling, napping with a possessive arm around Yukhei.

As hot as it is being fucked into oblivion, Yukhei is exhausted. Besides that, Baekhyun doesn't make for great company. Barely verbal when he's fucking Yukhei and dazed when he's not. He can't wait for Baekhyun's rut to be over, so he can have his Baekhyun-hyung back. The one who likes to pat Yukhei's head when he understands a concept faster than normal, and likes to give Yukhei warm hugs and warm smiles over tea.

-

The next morning, Yukhei wakes up to Baekhyun rutting his cock between Yukhei's thighs. Yukhei had flopped down on his stomach in his sleep, and now he's pinned there with Baekhyun straddling his legs.

Yukhei can barely lift his limbs, so he lays pliant, tightens the muscles of his thigh to give Baekhyun more friction.

Baekhyun responds with a soft moan, breath puffing hot against Yukhei's neck. Frustated whines leaving his mouth.

It's not enough, of course it's not enough, but Baekhyun doesn't make any attempt at breaching Yukhei again, just continues to sob and fuck his cock into the slippery skin of Yukhei's thighs. Wet with slick and other fluids Yukhei would rather not think about. Yukhei shivers at the thought of Baekhyun fingering him in his sleep. Just so he can get enough wetness to make the slide a little bit better.

"Yukhei," Baekhyun groans.

"C-cum inside," Yukhei says, arousal simmering at the base of his stomach despite the past two days of fucking.

Baekhyun takes that as a permission, spreading Yukhei's ass cheeks, and slipping inside his swollen walls. His knot is already starting to form at the base, catching Yukhei's abused rim with every pull out. He shoves his hard cock against Yukhei's battered prostate again and again. Sending pleasure-pain up Yukhei's spine and down his tummy. Has Yukhei whining and panting desperately.

Baekhyun's knot lodges inside with a hard shove, Baekhyun collapsing on top of Yukhei, moaning low as Yukhei clenches around him. His hips work against Yukhei, trying to push the knot even deeper. Yukhei is so oversensitive it borderline hurts, his eyes sting with unshed tears. But Baekhyun continues grinding inside, pressing against his prostate and has Yukhei clamping hard around his knot.

Baekhyun's moans pitch higher and higher, until he finally cums with a shout, hands slotting themselves where they've often been these past three days on Yukhei's sides. It has Yukhei cumming, too, clenching hard around Baekhyun. Their sensations feeding into each other.

Baekhyun's orgasm ends with a shudder, his breathing heavy against Yukhei's skin. He doesn't make the usual comment about breeding Yukhei, just stays silent as his breathing evens out. Baekhyun's knot shrinks quicker than Yukhei would've thought. But time became a distant concept by the fifth time Baekhyun knotted him.

Baekhyun pulls out gently, soft cock trailing the insides of Yukhei's thigh. He presses a tender kiss on Yukhei's shoulder.

"It's done," Baekhyun says softly.

And then Yukhei passes out.

-

Yukhei wakes to a bare mattress and a hand stroking his hair gently. He looks up to find Baekhyun's smile welcoming him. Familiar and not rut-hazed.

"Hey," he says softly, "how are you feeling?"

Yukhei blinks. "Sticky," he croaks out, "sore."

Baekhyun chuckles and presses a warm kiss to his forehead. "I bet," he muses. "You up for a bath?"

They make it to Baekhyun's ensuite bathroom with minimal stumbling, Baekhyun hoisting Yukhei up by his waist like he did back at the nightclub. Baekhyun had a warm tub of water prepared for Yukhei, aromatic and clean-smelling with bath-bombs and salts Yukhei doesn't know the name of. He deposits Yukhei gently, Yukhei wincing as his bare ass hits the bottom of the tub, then he proceeds to shimmy out of his boxers and slide in behind Yukhei in the water.

Yukhei leans back against Baekhyun's broad chest and slides deeper into the water, sighing as he does so. Stopping only when the water reaches his nose.

Baekhyun chuckles, using his hand to scoop water over Yukhei's greasy hair. Yukhei closes his eyes and enjoys the vibrations of Baekhyun humming, his fingers soothing on Yukhei's scalp, lathering shampoo and massaging.

"Tip your head back," Baekhyun murmurs.

He rinses Yukhei's hair with the showerhead, his touch gentle and reverent. Silence blankets them. Somehow this feels more intimate than the hours they spent fucking on Baekhyun's bed.

"Yukhei, I'm gonna have to clean you, is that alright?" Baekhyun whispers softly.

Yukhei nods, mentally bracing himself for the discomfort. But Baekhyun does it all very gently, distracting him with kisses and easy conversation that he barely felt the fingers inside his swollen asshole.

Baekhyun gets hard in the process, the rut still lingering but he dismisses Yukhei's offer to help.

"It's not that urgent anymore, I can manage."

They end up lazing on Baekhyun's obscenely comfy couch afterwards, Baekhyun stating that he'd have to disinfect his whole room before it's habitable again. Yukhei lays his head on Baekhyun's lap, and he gets to wear one of Baekhyun's oversized hoodie, making him smell like Baekhyun without having to have Baekhyun's cum inside him. Baekhyun's fingers are soothing between his hair, hypnotic. He doesn't pay attention to whatever show is playing on the flat-screen in front of him. Too busy dozing off in Baekhyun's scent and warmth.

The change in Baekhyun's scent makes him blink and lift his head up. Baekhyun looks unfazed, focused on the car show on the screen, but the arousal making itself known in his sleeping pants can't be masked.

"Hyung," Yukhei says, "you're hard."

Baekhyun looks at him, then down at his crotch. "Oh," he says, "I am. It's fine, just leftover from the rut. It'll still linger for a while."

Yukhei purses his lips. He pushes himself up on his elbows, and reaches out for the band of Baekhyun's pants.

Baekhyun yelps, clamping a hand around Yukhei's wrist. "Yukhei, _no_ , you need to rest."

Yukhei just cocks an eyebrow up at him. "Let me, hyung," he says. More of an order than a request. Baekhyun's eyes shift between his face and his hands but he sighs, removing his hand from Yukhei's wrist.

Yukhei grins. His ass might be sore as hell, but his mouth sure is available and functioning.

-

"Who _mauled_ you?" Ten's prying fingers pull at the collar of Yukhei's shirt, exposing the strip of skin that hasn't fully healed yet.

Yukhei hisses and bats his hand away. "No."

Ten plops himself down on the seat next to Yukhei. "Jesus, Yukhei. You dropped off the face of the earth for four days and come back looking like _this_ ," he says, gesturing to Yukhei's whole person. "Kun was really worried."

"And you had fun with that, didn't you."

Ten actually has the decency to blush before rolling his eyes. "Shut up."

Yukhei laughs, doubling over and teasing Ten about it until Ten whines at him again. Too engrossed in the multitude of ways he finally has an upper hand on him to notice the figure approaching their table.

"Yukhei."

Yukhei looks up, and finds Baekhyun smiling down at him, a hand extended. Today's sweater is a rich maroon, worn over a light grey shirt. 

"You done?" Baekhyun asks, "we could have lunch outside if you want."

Yukhei grins, ignores Ten's gaping and takes Baekhyun's hand instead, pulling himself up to his feet and shouldering his bag. "Sure, I'd like that."

"Do you feel like burgers today? I want a chocolate milkshake," Baekhyun offers, swinging their intertwined hands between them as they walk out of the cafeteria doors.

"Sure, hyung." Yukhei takes a second to turn switch his vibrating phone to silent. Ignoring all of Ten's frantic questioning. He bends down to ask for a kiss, makes a pleased sound from the back of his throat when Baekhyun indulges him, cradling Yukhei's face gently with his unoccupied hand.

He hums when they pull away, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. "Burgers sound great."

+++

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i worked on this for like three months so please leave a comment  
> 2\. remember children, always use contraception when you're having sex  
> 3\. find me!
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/carrotbakehyun) | [twt](https://twitter.com/diorboybaek)


End file.
